1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating element for electrical switching.
2. Description of the Background Art
Operating elements, which are designed as joysticks or rocker switches, are used in automobiles, for example, in order to perform electrical switching operations and/or to initiate functions. They are used to operate external rearview mirrors, for example.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,941 is known a rocker switch designed for multiple directions of tilt, which can initiate two-stage switching with each tilt direction. The rocker switch has a housing in which an interior is designed in the form of a spherical segment. Supported within the spherical segment is a part of the rocker that likewise is designed as a spherical segment. Both spherical segments are designed such that the circumference of the spherical segments decreases from the lower section plane of the spherical segments to the upper section plane. Consequently, the rocker must additionally be supported from the bottom. All contacts and contact elements of the rocker switch are arranged on a silicone mat. This prior art rocker switch is expensive to manufacture.
DE 103 41 602 B3 discloses a multifunction switch in which a spherical receptacle is arranged in a mount in the manner of a two-part ball socket. Affixed to the mount are laterally protruding studs that rest loosely on tappet push rods. When the switch is operated, these studs act on switching elements located on a base plate.